Vindicated
by marauder-chick101
Summary: Song fic to Vindicated, James writes a song for Lily and preforms it at their graduation ball, along with a movie of their lifes over the years. R & R


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or this song : Vindicated, it is by Dashboard Confessionals.

**Vindicated**

James looked around the room; all of the seventh years were in the great hall that was decorated.

"Hey prongs, can you believe it?" Sirius said to James as he waved his arms to indicate the room, party, friends, teachers and the end of their life at Hogwarts.

"I know," sighed James as he looked in a certain red heads direction. It was the last day of their life at Hogwarts and James still had not convinced Lily to go out with him, this was his one last chance.

"C'mon prongs its time," said Sirius

"Alright" said James as he half smiled, he and Sirius walked over to Remus.

"Lets go" said James, Remus nodded. The three of them walked up on stage.

"Hi, this is one the last day of Hogwarts, and so I put together this song for my one special someone" James announced, he looked at Lily to see a mixture of anger, sadness, hurt and just a hint of appreciation,

Remus and Sirius started playing a song, as a video started playing on a screen on the back.

**Hope dangles on a string  
like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
the shine of which has caught my eye**

"_Hi, i'm James Potter, what's your name?" asked a first year James._

"_Lily" replied a very timid Lily_

"_That's a very pretty name, you're a very pretty girl" James complimented shyly_

"_Thank you" replied Lily with a blush_

"_Hey James" said a first year Sirius, grinning a little bit to much._

"_What did you…?" James started to say_

"_AHHH" screamed Lily; she was covered in green slime. "I hate you James Potter" screamed Lily._

**And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated**

"_Lily, go out with me?" asked a 5th year James for the millionth time that day._

"_potter, I do not know how many times I am going to have to say this but your think skull cannot grasp the concept that I hate you and will never go out with you" spat a fifth year Lily._

**I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**

"_Why wont she date me!" asked a confused sixth year James._

"_well mate I think she made it perfectly clear that she thinks you are arrogant, egotistical, narcissist, big headed jerk" replied a bored Sirius._

"_but why!" asked James_

"_Prongs mate, I know this may be hard to believe but when your around Lily you get very loud, and showy. As if its all a big game to get her" replied Remus with a sigh. _

**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**

"_Hello Lily, congratulations on making head girl" said a seventh year James greeted Lily on platform 9 3/4_

"_Thank you" Lily replied curtly, she was very upset that James had made head boy, what was Dumbledoor smoking? It had to have been some pretty damn strong stuff._

"_Well I guess I will see you in the heads compartment soon" Said James, trying very hard to be polite and trying not to show the hurt in his eyes._

**So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated**

"_Lily, will you go out with me?" asked James. They were halfway through 7th year._

"_Pot...James we have been through this, I can't, you've changed, ill give you that but i'm not ready, maybe some time just not now. _

**So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
and let me slip away**

"_What's the matter Lily?" asked Lana, Lily's best friend, they had one week left of Hogwarts._

"_Its nothing" replied Lily_

"_No its not" said Rory, Lily's other best friend._

"_Okay, its just that James hasn't asked me out in a wile" confessed Lily._

"_Oh, well Lilykins isn't that what you wanted?" asked Lana, using James pet name for Lily._

"_I thought I did, but I guess I didn't," sighed Lily._

"_does Lily have a little crush on James" teased Rory._

"_I think so" Lily said as if it had just dawned on her._

James smiled at this memory, Lana had given it to  
him to use when she found out his plan to win over Lily.

**Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...**

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me" asked James ass he conjured up a red rose and walked over to her.

"Yes" Lily barely spluttered out. James picked her up by her waste and spun around with her, then he set her down.

"do you know how long I've waited to here that?" asked James

"since the day we first met" replied Lily

"that would be correct" James smiled as he leaned in and Kissed Lily

_**Well that's it…I think it's going to be a one-shot so for now I will put it as complete. But I may add another chapter called Lessons. Ill think about it…what do you guys think. If I do it will just be like a short chapter that Lily was thinking about how she learned a lot from letting James in and accepting people etc…**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**-Karz 3333333**_


End file.
